1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and more particularly to a combination of fan and heat sink for dissipating heat from electronic components.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronics technology continues to boom unabated. Numerous modem electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers operate at high speed and thus generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from the CPU; otherwise, abnormal operation or damage may result. Typically, a heat sink with good thermal conducting capability is mounted onto the CPU, and a fan is mounted onto the heat sink to enhance the heat dissipation capability thereof.
Most commonly, a fan is locked onto a heat sink by screws interferentially engaged with fins of the heat sink. Locking by this means is unduly laborious and slow. Additionally, the fins of the heat sink are generally thin and are liable to be deflected. Thus, the screws may loosen from the fins. The fan is liable to operate less efficiently, and may even become unserviceable.
To overcome the problems of the above-mentioned heat dissipation assembly, Taiwan Patent No. 511833 provides another kind of heat dissipation assembly. A fan is secured to a fan holder by screws. The combined fan and fan holder are then placed on a heat sink. However, screws are still needed. Locking the fan to the fan holder by this means is still laborious and slow.